I give or give up
by greg9570
Summary: A complete oneshot. Jimmy has made a decision not to bother arguing with Cindy anymore. The results are very interesting.


"I give or give up" 

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or his freaky acquaintances.

Synopsis: Jimmy and Cindy have gotten into a huge fight, and he finally gives up, feeling as though she must dislike him. This will be primarily from a third person point of view. One-Shot

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Their argument really lacked any importance. Its points were nugatory. However, Jimmy simply couldn't take anymore. He knew that someone who liked him couldn't possibly chastise him in public as much as she did. He just said to himself, "No more."**

**Following the argument, Jimmy simply walked away from Cindy, as she began to shout back at him………**

**"Neutron, where are you going? I am not done with you!"**

**"I'm done, though. I can't take anymore from you. I am simply leaving you to yourself."**

**"I am yelling at you, and you are going to listen to me, you understand?"**

**By this time, Jimmy had flipped his hand in a sign of apathy and was walking away from the Candy Bar's pavilion, just not caring anymore. Over the course of the next two weeks, he simply ignored her. The following was an altercation when he accidentally bumped into her on a Friday afternoon in the school hallway…….**

**"Neutron, where have you been? You've been ignoring me."**

**"So?"**

**"I don't like it when people ignore me."**

**"Yea, wish I could talk, but I have to go, you know."**

**"Jimmy, wait!"**

**He was out of the range of her voice by the time she got this message across. As more time elapsed, he even switched his seat in Mrs. Fowl's class to have limited contact with her. Whenever she looked his way, he just looked out the window. It was so much easier not to be in fights with her. It really made him feel peaceful, but the feeling he had was more of a lingering sadness mixed with his apathy. He couldn't take anymore. Several weeks later, he was walking home from school, and she caught up with him………**

**"Enough, Neutron. You are being so rude. Why won't you talk to me?"**

**"Cindy, please, no more. You've drained me." He said that with almost a complete monotone. "Goodbye."  
"No, Neutron, you're not leaving. You are going to talk to me." He pulled away from her grip.**

**"I have nothing to say to you, Cindy. I have to go home and work on my inventions. Just…… no more, please. I can't argue anymore. You win, ok? Now, please, just leave me alone."**

**"No, Jimmy, I'm not leaving!"**

**"Stay if you want, but I'm going into my lab now."**

**"I'm going with you!" she said so vehemently that he was almost taken aback. "You let me in with you. We need to talk!"**

**"Fine, Cindy. Just make it quick. I have a lot to do this evening."**

**They both slid down the tube into the lab. Jimmy landed fairly hard, which Cindy just laughed at.**

**"What is it that you want, Cindy? Go ahead, yell at me some more. I don't see why you bother with me. I'm just a big-headed, geeky…."**

"**Jimmy," she interrupted quietly.**

**"I mean, why bother with me. I'm sure you want to be with Nick tonight. I don't know why you waste your time fighting with me…"**

"**Jimmy."**

**"I mean, you could care less if I lived or died, so why….."**

"**Jimmy."**

**"Nerdtron has had enough. Nerdtron has even considered calling up the government and requesting a zip code for his big head…."**

"**Jimmy."**

**"Is it my fault I was born with a big head? Did I ask for it? Genetically speaking……"  
"Jimmy!" she finally screamed with enough power that he instantly shut up. **

**After a while, he again spoke.**

"**Cindy, I think you've done enough. Why don't you go tell your boyfriend Nick and your friend Libby how I talk to myself."**

"**Nick isn't my boyfriend."**

"**Right. You give him peace. You leave him alone. You don't make his life a living hell. You don't send him to bed wishing he were dead. You don't make him dread coming to class only to hear you castigate him more. No more, Cindy. Look at me. I can't take it. I beg of you, please, no more. I just….. Please leave now, will you?"**

"**I don't think so. You need help."  
"You can't help me. Please just go to Nick. Leave me alone."**

"**I have no desire to be with Nick."**

"**Why not? He's so pretty, with his hair products and suave personality, and charm…."**

"**Nick is a pompous prick, Jimmy."**

"**Jimmy, come here. Let me hug you."**

"**And fall into one of YOUR mind games. Do you have video cameras outside recording some humiliation? What do you want to do, put a knife in my back? It would be the best thing anyone could do for me; put me out of my misery."**

"**Jimmy, no more. You are scaring me."**

"**And you think you don't scare me every time I walk into a room to get verbally bashed and belittled. Get out, Vortex. I'm not fighting with you."**

"**Jimmy, please listen to me."**

"**I mean, a fight can be defined by different causalities….."**

"**Jimmy."**

"**Your fighting with me is obviously a rouse to humiliate me, torture me, so you can be at the top of the class……"  
"Jimmy."**

"**No, I think your motives go deeper. You would like me extirpated from the face of……**

"**Jimmy, enough!" She threw her arms around him. "It's ok, Jimmy."**

"**No. This isn't right." He pushed her away. **

"**No, you're trying to trick me. Another mind game to get to the top of the class. Look at the time. You've been here for 27 minutes and 13 seconds. I have important work that I'm not going to get done. Of course, I could……**

**Cindy couldn't listen to him ramble on and talk negatively about himself anymore. **

"**Jimmy, you have two choices. Either you shut up and listen to me, or I will shut you up."**

"**Ah, the real Vortex comes out. Please hit me in the temple. Put me out of my misery. But you don't want that for me. Living is even more torture. No, I think I chose the first. Not the latter, because……."**

**Out of nowhere, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and passionately kissed him. She kissed him so deeply that he fell back onto the couch in his lab. That broke the kiss for a moment.**

"**No," Jimmy said. "This isn't real. This makes no sense, because statistically…….."**

**He was interrupted when she resumed the kiss, twice as passionate as the first. She kissed him so intensely that she was practically suffocating him. She broke it off after 2 minutes.**

"**This is a…… trick," Jimmy said. "It's an elaborate….."  
"Shut up, already!" Cindy said. "That didn't work. Ok, let's try it again."**

**She kissed him a third time, even more passionately than the first two times. When she finally broke it, he was left completely stunned. He said nothing. Words tried coming out of his month, but with no success.**

"**Okay, Jimmy. I will see you on Monday. I trust you are going to stop talking negatively about yourself. Just to be sure, though……"**

**She kissed him one last time, this being the most overwhelming for him. After she left, his legs gave out under him and he fell back onto the couch, not knowing what to do next.**

**The End**


End file.
